


Smile Upon Your Face

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident shatters me apart, rips you from me. Life is so fragile and simple. There's nothing but a smile upon your face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Upon Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the modified drabble / short fic meme and for 50stories 001: Accident.  
> Rules:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like per song. (It can be the same for all or different.)  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle (or choose 10 songs you like and want to use to inspire yourself).  
> 3\. Write a drabble/short fic related to each song that plays. You can put the song on repeat to finish the drabble/short fic if you have to (or want to). The song can only repeat 5 times maximum.  
> 4\. Repeat this 10 times and then post your results!  
> Song: "With Eyes Wide Shut" by Blessthefall

Reita POV:

It starts as a slow trickle of emotion, running down the walls of my heart. It's like I can't get enough of what you offer me; I'll never be able to. For all these years I've loved you, cherished you, and held you closer than anyone. And yet it was all never enough.

It saddens me that I know it's almost all over. It breaks me into pieces and I feel like I'm falling apart. Ripped like a childhood doll, seams slashed and stuffing falling out. A hole in your favorite shirt.

Today wasn't supposed to be like this. You aren't supposed to be lying here, slipping through my fingers as you smile up at me. How is it that you can be smiling at me, even as you die? I just don't understand.

Your blood pools beneath us and the towel in my hands is completely useless in stopping it from flowing out of your body. It was an accident, really it was. A simple misplacement of footing and now you're in my arms, completely broken.

I'm not the only doll in all of this. You're broken like a fragile porcelain antique and I can't possibly put you back together.

Tears cloud my eyes and my body shakes as I begin to sob. Why can't the medics be here already? It's so unfair that you're almost gone and I'm incapable of reaching toward where you're heading.

Your fingers close around mine and I let out a sound something like a wounded animal. My heart breaks in two and your eyes begin to cloud over as you gasp for breath. And yet... that stupid smile is still plastered on your face.

I lean down, folding my body over yours, holding you close in some vain attempt to keep you here with me. Something more than blood slicks over my fingers as I brush by your hair and I retch in the middle of a sob.

Your chest rumbles and I know you're trying to talk to me, but what you're saying, I don't know. I lean up and stare down at you as you mouth out your final words.

Ai

Shi

Teru

And then you convulse one last time before your eyes fall into darkness and the smile fades from your lips. I lean down and kiss you; a simple finale. My tears stain your cheeks, wetting you with something not your own.

It's not long before the paramedics arrive and push me out of the way. I curl into the corner and stare numbly out at the world. There's nothing left on the inside; you've taken it all away.

A cold hand wraps around my wrist and only vaguely do I realize I'm being pulled away with you. My vision fuzzes out and I tilt my head back, waiting on it all to end. Darkness envelops me and I smile a simple smile.

My breath hisses out and I fall into the soft oblivion where I can pretend you haven't left me.

 _I miss you_  
Baby close your eyes  
Let's meet  
In our dreams tonight  



End file.
